I'm Bella Swan?
by M1randa
Summary: I was just a twilight obsessed girl when I fell asleep and looked just like Bella Swan when I awoke in Edward's bedroom. And above all I have a crush on Jasper and nobody believes I'm not Bella... (Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.)
1. Prologue

I was obsessed-obsessed with the Twilight saga. Stephanie Meyer probably hadn't spent as much time thinking about it as I did. I had read it so many times that I knew it nearly by heart. In my view Bella was just about the luckiest girl there could be. I knew vampires didn't really exist but a girl could dream, right? And it wasn't just me; all of my friends were obsessed too. We even called dibs on the guys. My best friend wanted Edward and nothing else. Apparently no one could compare to his vampire-godly-ness.

I myself had called dibs on Jasper Hale. To me he was definitely better than Edward. He had a southern accent to die for. But he and Alice were meant to be together. I didn't want to end that. Alice and Jasper was my favorite Twilight couple. Anyway what did it matter it wasn't like I was going to ever meet them let alone date one of them.

I had never tried to put myself in Bella's place. But I had wondered for a few minutes what it would be like to have a gorgeous vampire head over heels for me. All I could come up with was that it would be both weird and just plain **awesome**.

I sighed as I flipped the pages of my book to the part where the Volturi have just agreed to let Renesmee and the Cullen's live in peace. She was a vampire hybrid child. She was one of my favorite characters from the books too.

I had a habit of reading Twilight till I could no longer keep my eyes open. I wasn't really aware of when I had fallen asleep.

When my eyes opened in the morning I knew something was out of place. It took me a few seconds to get my eyes to focus on the ceiling. Not my ceiling…it wasn't the beige color of my room. I bolted out of bed and looked around. The room was white. The bed was huge and had black and silver sheets. The rest of the room had the same color combination. It had CD's and books along a bookshelf. It sure as hell wasn't **my **room. Yet it was familiar somehow.

"Bella love?" A velvety voice asked. I let out a shocked cry and fell off the bed. I turned to see a Greek God looking at me-**The** Edward Cullen. What the hell? Then it all fell into place. Of course the room was familiar-it was Edward's room in Twilight. I was dreaming.

"This is what I get for reading Twilight before going to bed" I exclaimed out loud. Edward looked extremely confused. Edward's vegetarian-vampire eyes looked concerned.

I held out my hand.

"Pinch me" I told him.

"Bella I-"He began.

"Hold on. I'll do it." I pinched myself and it **hurt**.

"Ow!" I complained.

"Bella are you feeling alright?" he asked gently but I was too dazed to reply. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose at my behavior. Wow…this dream was way realistic.

I got up unsteadily and took a few steps. As I did so I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. My hand flew to my mouth in utter horror. I was no longer blonde. I didn't have blue eyes. I looked like **Bella Swan**.


	2. Meeting the Cullens

A/N: I know it's really short…but the next chapter will be longer. This is simply to introduce the plot.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters.

**Chapter One:**

I stared at myself in the mirror. I knew I had to be dreaming…this couldn't be real. Perhaps I had dreamed that it had hurt when I pinched myself. Edward put an ice-cold hand on my shoulder.

"Bella love," he whispered. Yes, Edward Cullen's accent was amazing. I nearly melted. I knew now what my friend meant when she said Edward made love to the English language each time he talked. But I knew which accent I really wanted to hear and it belonged to none other than Jasper Whitlock.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" Would you stop with the love?

"Where's…um…Renesmee?" I looked at him carefully.

"Who's Renesmee?" He asked. Your daughter, idiot! This bit of information made me realize that we weren't into the Breaking Dawn story line yet. Maybe this was during New Moon?

I looked at him once more…very carefully this time. Then I ran down the stairs in my eagerness to see the rest of the Cullen clan.

I walked barely two steps before Edward picked me up bridal style and took me downstairs. Esmé Cullen was the second Cullen that I laid my unworthy eyes upon. The description Stephanie Meyer gave could never do justice to her kind eyes and smile as she looked at me.

"Good morning Bella." She greeted warmly, "I made breakfast."

"Thank you Esmé." I smiled happily at her. I couldn't believe it. I was talking to Esmé Cullen.

"Good morning Bella." Carlisle Cullen…I looked at perfection itself. My god, Carlisle was one hot doctor. the bones i would break to be treated by him.

And that's when I saw the most gigantic grinning man ever. He was a dimpled little boy enlarged by about a hundred digits…and possibly on steroids.

"Hello Bella Bear!" he spun my around. And I couldn't bear it anymore.

"I just got hugged by **the** Emmett Cullen!" I yelled. Everyone looked confused but Emmett just smiled at me-a big goofy grin.

"I'm amazing!" he yelled putting me down and flexing the muscles of both hands for me to see.

The next person I saw was a goddess. Emmett was right…she was worth it and hell wasn't that bad when you get to keep an angel with you.

"Hi Rosalie!" I waved enthusiastically, "You are so gorgeous." I smacked a hand over my big mouth once I realized what I had said. Rosalie smiled. I had achieved what Bella Swan hadn't and it was only a _little_ embarrassing-okay, so maybe it was very embarrassing but still it was worth it.

"Hello Bella! I was going shopping today! Come with?" Alice Cullen chirped happily. Go shopping with her? With Alice Cullen? It was an honor to be asked.

"Yes!" I cried happily. I would gladly spend the entire day shopping for her sake. The fact that Jasper always accompanied her on these shopping expeditions was just a bonus...a very big bonus if you asked me.

"Bella?" Edward looked confused.

"It's Chris." I snapped. And then I remembered after I had said it that I was Bella in this world.

"Huh?" Edward stared confused beyond comprehensive words.

I dint answer hoping he would forget about my little slip-up. And then oh lord almighty…southern glory stood before me. I stared at Jasper, practically drooling over him.

The millions of X-rated dreams and hours I had spent day dreaming about me and him wrecking furniture in the Cullen household could never have prepared me for this. He was amazing. Perfection. His blond hair…I wanted to tangle my fingers in his hair as I…

I was day dreaming about him with Alice right beside him. Could this get any more awkward?

"Bella? Bella?" the voice got louder and louder as it eventually brought me out of my reverie. My head snapped in his direction.

"Yes?"I asked.

"Why are you staring at Jasper?" I blushed. Can I stop dreaming now? Can I go home now?


	3. Twilight doesn't exist?

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks to all the people who reviewed/followed/Favorited! You're amazing! Read and Review!**

Chapter Two:

I walked in the mall right besides Alice practically giddy with excitement. I snuck glances at Jasper every once in a while. He smiled at me each time. My excitement and happiness was rubbing off on him as well. Alice made me buy about a million different tops, bottoms and shoes.

I didn't know why the real Bella Swan was so against shopping with her. It was actually fun. Alice and Jasper stopped near two in the afternoon at the food court so I could have lunch.

"I've never seen you this excited to shop Bella." Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. I paused in the middle of eating to look at him. And I've never seen anyone hotter than you.

"Who cares, Jas? As long as I have someone to shop with." And you also have Jasper. Give him to me and I will shop with you for the rest of my life. Wait! What the hell was I even thinking? I couldn't be crushing on Jasper. I had to love Edward. Had to because I couldn't ruin the real Bella's life by messing things up and most importantly I couldn't destroy my favorite book.

We were just going to enter another designer shop when I noticed a bookstore.

"Just a second, Alice. I'll be right back." I entered the bookstore with my heart pounding.

"Um…excuse me?" I asked the girl behind the counter. Her name-tag said Melissa.

"How may I help you?" she asked in her over helpful voice.

"Yeah. Do you have the Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer?" I specified exactly which book series I was looking for because this way if she said no I would have no other way to escape the truth.

This was an alternate universe, right? Did Twilight exist? Did Stephanie Meyer exist?

"Hold on." She began to type on the computer in front of her. I sighed and walked out before she completed her search. Just the fact that she didn't just instantly hand me the books told me that Twilight didn't exist in this twisted universe. I walked unaware of my surroundings. The atmosphere became darker and my head began to spin. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor.

I awoke to the beeping of machines. An ice cold hand lay on my head. I opened my eyes to look into the face of Edward Cullen.

"Bella love?" Edward's velvet voice rang in my ears.

"Call me love on more time and I swear I will…" I threatened.

"You 'kay, Darlin'?" Jasper's southern accent made butterflies flutter in my stomach. That voice was much more welcome.

"I'm okay Jasper." I replied. I tried to lift up my head but Edward wouldn't let me. Possessive much?

Once Carlisle told me I was good to go, Edward offered to drive me home. Luckily Carlisle came to my rescue by telling Edward he needed to hunt before he spent any time alone with me so he wouldn't hurt me. Apparently it had been a week since Eddie boy had last hunted. Jasper who had just gone hunting the night before drove me.

Alice took her Porsche loaded with shopping bags home so Jasper and I were alone in his car. He didn't talk for the first few minutes of the ride. Only until I couldn't take not talking to one of my favorite characters anymore.

"Tell me about home." I asked. He looked beyond confused.

"Home?" he asked probably thinking of the house the Cullens owned in Forks.

"Texas, during the war." I explained.

"Why?" his hands tightened slightly around the steering wheel to the point I was scared he would break it.

"Just because…Just tell me?" I asked hopefully. He chuckled. Bella always said she loved Edward's chuckle but it couldn't compare to Jasper's. I had to get a grip. Edward belonged with Bella. I couldn't ruin that. And Alice and Jasper were mates. I had to stop thinking about him like this.

"Well…It was the evacuation of Galveston when…Maria…well it just happened Darlin'." I knew this much from the book but Bella probably didn't at this point b because he was telling me now.

"My ma' didn't want me to fight in the war, but felt like I had to Darlin'…sometimes I just wonder…" I knew what he was going to say next.

"You wonder if you had listened none of it would have happened." I finished.

"But ya' know Darlin' I don't regret it…I fought for the south and it was my duty to." I smiled. When he called me Darlin' my heart soared.

He pulled up at the drive way of the amazing Cullen mansion. Hello dream house. He got out and before I could open the car door Jasper did it for me. I stepped out and we walked down the driveway to the front door together.

All this while I prepared myself for when I saw Edward again. Love him. Or at least pretend to. Don't ruin things for when Bella returns. Eventually you will leave and Bella will return. Don't ruin her love story. Don't ruin the story line of your favorite book series.

Right at the door Jasper stopped and looked at me and for a moment it seemed as though he would kiss me but he didn't. He simply opened the door and walked in.

Luckily Edward wasn't home when we walked in or I would have serious explaining to do with my racing heart beat and scarlet cheeks. That vampire worried too much for his own good. And for once I envied Edward's gift. I wished I could have known what was running through Jasper's head when he looked at me like that. Had he really been about to kiss me? But he couldn't have been because well he loved Alice. Not me.

I spent the next hour alone in Edward's room trying to get my thoughts together. I lay down on the couch that was a little too small for me. I curled up in it though. And Bella was smaller than I was in real life. The couch was really tiny. I made a mental note to ask Edward for a bed in the room. Most importantly I knew now that Twilight didn't exist in this world.

By the time Edward jumped in through the window just like he always did in the book I was already fast asleep.


	4. Dirty Dreams, Jasper and Edward

**A/N: "I'm Bella Swan?" is now being translated to German by the amazing elalein! thanks for favouriting, following and reviewing. I love all my readers! This chapter is dedicated to all of you and most importantly elalein who loved my work enough to want to translate it. **

It wasn't that I had any problem living in the Twilight universe but I missed my home and my family, my friends. One question that always popped up in my head was; what was Bella doing at that moment. And more importantly when was she going to return. I wasn't about to go through Breaking Dawn by myself and become Renesmee's mom but she was such an important part of the story. And then there was me messing up Jasper and Alice. One thing that I had now begun to wish didn't exist was their mating bond. I had begun to wish that I could have Twilight with Jasper-'Southern Style Twilight' by Christina Daniels.

By the time Edward returned I was, quite unluckily asleep or else I would have noticed him watch me sleep. And I had completely forgotten Bella talked in her sleep. I was eternally cursed with embarrassing moments.

When I woke up World War Cullen was taking place downstairs. I went to see what it was about and wished that I hadn't. Edward was yelling at the top of his lungs at Jasper. That's when I remembered how Bella talked in her sleep and I probably had done that too.

And what had I dreamt? Oh only about Isle Esmé, a certain southern soldier that I happened to have a huge crush on and unlimited head-boards and pillows. Yeah…Edward had heard me while I was in my own personal heaven.

And that's when I decided to play the part of Bella Swan as well as I possibly could. I descended a few more steps just to be safe and then cried out.

"Edward!" I practically screamed 'falling' down the stairs. The pain I was inflicting on myself to protect Jasper!

Edward was at my side in an instant. He stopped me before I smacked my head at the bottom of the stairs. Jasper shot me a grateful look. My emotions had probably told him I was doing this on purpose. Edward looked so concerned that I felt almost guilty tricking him.

"Bella, love?" Not again with the love! I lost it at that point.

"Call me Bells, call me Isabella, call me whatever you like but do not call me "Bella Love"!" I made sure I left no room for argument.

Alice-who had fast become my favorite Cullen girl despite what the real Bella thought of her shopping decided to distract me from my discussion of nicknames.

"Bella, Charlie called." I went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked hoping that was how Bella usually answered the phone.

"Bells?" Charlie sounded almost relieved.

"Hey Charlie." I said it all too enthusiastically and I was just a bit confused as whether to call him Dad or Charlie. I went with Charlie because that's what Bella usually referred to him as.

"Bells, I was worried. Why didn't you call to tell me you got back from your shopping trip with Alice? Are you coming home now?" I debated for a moment on the answers to each question and then I decided to go with the flow and reply.

"I forgot, Charlie. I'm sorry." I looked at Edward for a reply to the last question. He nodded and I took that to mean I could go to Charlie's place. I couldn't help but wish to actually go home-my own home. At home my unhealthy obsession with Jasper could only hurt me and not the rest of the Cullens, Bella and Edward. I wondered briefly if I would be hurting Stephanie Meyer's popularity too but why did I even care. I had to worry about this world now. This was all her fault anyway. Why did she have to make me fall in love with Jasper's character and cause problems now? To be fair she probably didn't know such a thing was possible and that a fan of her book series would get lost in an alternate dimension where the fate of 'Bedward' was in her hands. Yes, that's what their name was when you put it together... Bedward. But don't look at me…I wasn't the one that made it up.

Edward drove me home this time. All the time he stayed silent.

"Edward?" I asked wondering if he was even listening to my voice or if he was too far gone in his thoughts to hear me.

"Yes Bella?" He didn't call me love. I was going to take this as a victory for myself.

"Can you not watch me sleep tonight?" I asked softly.

"Why?" he looked genuinely confused. Because it's weird, you stalker! And he wasn't even looking at the road now. Bella was right; the speed at which he drove was alarming at the very least.

"It's creepy?" I wasn't certain of his reaction to my answer. I didn't need him to become more suspicious that I had dreams of Jasper every night and damage his trust in Bella. To tell the truth I did dream about Jasper nearly every night but that wasn't Bella; it was Chris. Okay, fine, Christina, but names are not my biggest problem now.

Edward did watch me sleep that night. I made sure I didn't sleep so I didn't dream. I made him stay out of the room though. At around three in the night I told him I couldn't get to sleep with him in my room no matter how many times he hummed the lullaby he wrote for Bella. It worked for Bella but not for me.

He left but I was sure he hadn't gone further than the garden where he could hear every sound I made and every word I said. So I decided to entertain him.

I began to thrash wildly in bed stifling my laughter all the while.

"Edward!" I cried over and over. I pretended to wake up after screaming his name a few times. He had come to sit by the bed a look of horror and disbelief on his face as he realized what I had pretended to dream about. I smiled innocently at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, not until we're married." He whispered.

I nearly burst out laughing. Maybe Edward wasn't so bad. He was actually sweet with his concern for me and all that. If he tried hard enough and maybe even gained an accent like Jasper maybe I could actually grow to love him. And in the process I could save Twilight. And for your information I had no intention of making that fake dream real either. That was the real Bella's job.

**A/N: Please review! It makes me really happy when people give _some_ feedback. Even if your review just says 'update!' :D **


	5. Dilemmas

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. My computer broke down. I'll update as soon as possible again. And now read on…**

**Edward POV**

My Sweet Innocent Bella…had completely changed. It was horrid to think that she had dreamt that. Who was next? Emmett? Carlisle? Never- it was horrible to think of. One thing was for certain. Something was very wrong. Bella was MINE! Her every moment was to be spent thinking of me and no one else. Possessive much? It was just that these past few days had convinced me that it was possible for vampires to have headaches. I had one right now. Or maybe it was just my imagination.

Maybe it was just normal for humans to have these changes sometimes. I hadn't been human in so long. Maybe I was over reacting. Bella did always complain about my mood swings. Maybe that was what had happened here. MY mood swings. This was way over the top for mood swings.

I refrained from asking Carlisle simply because I wasn't sure he knew either. Everyone was just as confused as I was. I even tried asking Bella what was wrong.

"_Bella, is something wrong?" I was cautious about what I said so I wouldn't make her feel like she couldn't tell me._

"_Why would something be wrong?" She smiled at me but I could tell it was slightly forced._

"_You just haven't been acting normal." I shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. _

"_What are you even talking about?" She asked getting slightly angry now. _

_And she didn't talk to me anymore after that. _

I watched my Bella have her breakfast. One big shock…Bella was talking to Rosalie. And Rosalie wasn't saying anything mean. My Bella had won her over. They were going to ride to school together in her BMW no matter what I said. It was actually annoying. And they went. I didn't see Bella for most of the day at school and for me it was like physical torture. I saw her in one or two classes but she barely talked to me too absorbed in her work.

I gently brushed my fingers across the hand that lay on her knee underneath the desk. She shivered probably due to the cold. I would think she was used to the feel of my skin by now. Other than that she didn't say a word to me. She simply removed her hand from her knee. I felt kind of hurt. Had I done something wrong? And how could I fix things?

**Chris POV**

Okay. This has got to stop. I was actually trying to learn in class. Okay, maybe not. But that didn't mean I wasn't relishing the fact that I had something to distract myself with. And Edward's fingers brushing over my hand made me jolt back into my troubled reality. It pissed me off to no extent. I needed time to figure things out.

My lack of sleep didn't help either. It made me cranky when I didn't sleep. And now I was mad at the guy I was supposed to be madly in love with. Seriously-can you please just give me a couple of hours to process things? I'm only human. And for God's sake can you stop obsessing over me? I won't die if I'm not within inches of you for like two whole seconds of the day. I can't even ride with someone to school without you asking me to ride in your Volvo. Stupid, shiny Volvo owner. Your car isn't all that amazing.

You have God only knows how much money that you can spend however you like. Buy a Mercedes! But no-for some it's a Volvo. I should run away. Just run away. But to where?

"Bella?" Shit. Class ended and I'm just sitting there. I got up to leave blushing furiously. I had been so absorbed in my own thoughts. I nearly tripped for real this time catching my ankle in the chair. Edward caught me. I smiled my tolerance towards him increasing a little. We headed to the cars. I got into his Volvo still deep in thought. Okay. Don't sleep unless Edward's gone. Don't think of Jasper. Don't think of home. Edward. It begins with Edward and ends with Edward.

It was a short ride to Charlie's. I went straight up to Bella's room. It was simple yet it screamed Bella's personality. I stared at every single bit of it. I saw the computer in a corner of the room and an idea struck me. I sat at the computer and opened up Word. I sat and wrote down every single thing I remembered from the Saga. Everything I had learnt. Everything I had experienced. I was shocked that when I wrote all I had experienced Jasper's name came up much more frequently than Edward's or anyone else's.

It was night by the time I was satisfied. I shut down my computer. I didn't want Edward to see what I had been doing. It was a little suspicious. What I had put down implied I knew what would happen in the future in different scenarios better than even Alice did. I changed into pajama pants and a tank top before slipping under the covers. I stared at the window awaiting Edward's arrival. It was probably just an hour or two before he got here. It was nine now. That was pretty early. I still couldn't go to bed. I was worried I would be dreaming by the time Edward got back. I didn't want a repeat of last time.

I continued to look at the window. Just a few minutes later someone climbed in through the window. Not Edward. Jasper Hale was in my bedroom. His expression was serious. I slowly raised myself into a sitting position. I was sure the fear of what was coming next was evident on my face. I watched him carefully. He was motionless. Oh my God. What was he doing here?


	6. Jasper's Dilemmas

For once I wished Edward would have walked into my room instead. Jasper was so much worse.

"Jasper…um…do you mind closing the window? It's cold." Jasper complied but I didn't see him do it-just the closed window. Vampire speed was not good for my mental state.

"Bella, what is wrong with me?" Um…utter hotness, maybe a sexy southern accent too good to be true, blonde hair that makes it almost irresistible to run my hands through it.

"Look at me Jasper. Do I look like Gregory House? Then how can I tell you what's wrong if you don't tell me?" Jasper looked confused at the reference. Right, silly me, Bella didn't watch T.V, she read Romeo and Juliet.

"I can't stop thinking about you. Not Alice, you!" He pointed one pale white pointy finger in my face. Jasper Hale had just lost it. Gone mental.

"What's worse is that I…I think I might have been a little pleased after you dreamt about me."I stared at him. And then he picked up the lamp on the bed side table and crushed it. Anger Management Classes sounded like a great place to send Jasper. Hopefully they were near the OCD classes I was seeking out for Edward.

"Sorry. I will replace it." For a moment I was lost, replace what?

"Yeah, you do that. So, you um like me now?" It was an innocent enough question.

"No. I hate that I don't hate you but instead even though I hate it, I am feeling the exact opposite of hate towards you." Okay, that's a truck load of hate's in one sentence. I sighed and looked at the floor.

"Bella, what are you going to do about this?" Me. I would do something.

"Me? Why not you?"

"I don't know what to do!" He yelled.

"Okay. Okay. Let's calm down. We can fix this."

"How? How are we going to fix this? How?" He was overreacting, a lot.

"Wait, how are you hiding this from Edward?"

"_Anyone_ can hide _anything_ from Edward these days. He's too worried about your mental state and that worries me too by the way, and can you stop being so worrying?" He looked beyond exasperated and I stared at him partly because he was so darn sexy, and partly because of his over-exaggerated hand- motions and the comical expression on his face.

"Okay, let's start by taking a deep calming breath…"

"I didn't ask for yoga classes. I asked you to _fix_ this."I flinched. And then lost it. We were equally angry now.

"Jasper Whitlock you listen to me! I am in as much of a mess as you are and I'm not yelling, am I?" I stood up on the bed and yelled.

"You kind of are!" Jasper yelled back.

"What is going on here?" Charlie. I had forgotten about him. I looked back to Jasper and he had disappeared. He left me alone to deal with this. Charlie glared.

"I thought I heard a_ boy_ in here. Did you let Edward in your room?"

"No." I wasn't lying-exactly.

Charlie gave me a suspicious glance before going back to bed. I heaved a sigh of relief and began to ponder over the many problems I had in my life. I look like Bella, that's my first problem. And the _best _problem, I'm not really enjoying the fact that Jasper likes me as much as I thought I would. God, I wonder if Carlisle knows a psychologist I can consult. I was close to falling asleep when I heard his voice whisper-soft, almost like it was in my dream.

"Bella?" I opened one eye. He was back.

"Go away Jasper." I buried my face in the pillow.

"Bella, what are we going to do." I lifted my head off the pillow and looked at him.

"I don't know." I replied. Jasper sighed and disappeared. Just as the window banged behind him, the curtain rod fell to the floor and I jumped nearly out of my skin.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"I'm okay!" I yelled back before falling back on the bed. I fell asleep still wondering how I would fix this. For myself _and _Jasper.


End file.
